This invention relates to a safety shoe with detachable steel toe box, particularly to a safety shoe, wherein a steel toe box is bound and fixed with a drawstring on outer edge of a leather toe box for protecting toes during working.
A conventional safety shoe is usually provided with a steel toe box invested by a leather toe box in a shoe body, wherein some defects are found as the following:
1. The steel toe box invested in the leather toe box is unreplaceable that results in squandering. PA1 2. Changing shoes repeatedly when a worker goes on duty and off duty causes inconvenience. PA1 3. If a worker wears a pair of safety shoes all day long without changing back for his usual shoes owing to one reason or another, his toes will surely get hurt in the long run. PA1 1. The steel toe box of this invention disposed on outer face of a leather toe box can effectively protect the leather toe box and toes inside when working at a special site. PA1 2. As the drawstring and the steel toe box both are detachable, it requires no more extra pairs of shoes that would occupy storing space and take time for changing. A wearer can decide to mount or dismount the steel toe box at will. PA1 3. When a pair of shoes is about to get worn-out, the steel toe box may be transferred to another pair of shoes for continuous use. PA1 4. An inclined opening is formed to each of two lateral fixed wings of the steel toe box that facilitate mounting or dismounting the drawstring and the steel toe box without worrying the drawstring to slip off. PA1 5. A cloth strip surrounded thick and hard paper board in the shoe body is glued at a front end in middle portion of the bottom layer to prevent the steel toe box from squeezing backwards when it is impacted. PA1 6. A groove formed on a sole lateral face or along the cloth strip accommodates formation of a flange formed by an inwardly bent lower edge of the steel toe box to enhance combinative stability of the steel toe box and the shoe. PA1 7. A fixing block is utilized for locking the drawstring by using screw-fixing elements that may be replaced with hexagonal conic screw-fixing elements for anti-slip purpose.
In view of the above-described imperfections, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed this improved safety shoe with detachable steel toe box for protecting the toes against being hurt in working.